As fluidic systems require more gain and higher precision when operating over the military temperature range, the problem of null offset has become more important in designing these fluidic systems. Null offset is the inherent tendency of a fluid amplifier to direct more flow to a given output from an input fluid stream due to inherent geometrical asymmetries in a fluid amplifier plate. Sometimes a small amount of null offset in the sensor can saturate the output of a high gain amplifier or produce an erroneous output signal. As a result, it can degrade the performance of the fluidic system and sometimes even makes the system inoperative. The problem of null offset is mainly caused by the inability to produce a symmetrical sensor or amplifier. Any misalignment between the supply nozzle and the splitter will produce a null offset. Mismatch between the two output channel or input channel resistances will also produce a null offset. In other words, any geometric asymmetry along the center line of the amplifier plate will produce a differential output signal without the presence of an input control signal.
There are many methods, such as negative feedback, that can be used to minimize the null offset problem. The method of using a moveable splitter appears to be an effective means to minimize the null offset problem in both the fluidic amplifiers and sensors.